Her Terror
by cookiesrforme
Summary: Klaus finds something out about Elena's past, and he's not entirely sure what to do about it. Will he still be the cold, heartless monster that he always pretends to be, or will he maybe, just maybe, let his humanity show for once?


** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRES DIARIES OR ANYTHING IN THEM OBVIOUSLY ALL RIGHTS GO TO L.J. SMITH AND CW.  
ENJOY. **

**ELENA'S POV**

I was terrified. Much, much more terrified than I let on. When Klaus' eyes raked over my body, I couldn't help it. I whimpered in fear, and I know my expression was something out of a horror movie.  
He looked confused, and maybe just a tad worried?  
"Please." I begged. "Anything but that. Torture me, beat me, drain me, kill me, even make me a bloody vampire, anything but that, Klaus, _please_." And I started crying. Could I ever get over it again?  
"Not again, not again, not again, not again..." I was rambling and I knew it. He stared at me, before flashing over to me and gripping my chin, lifting my face to look directly into my eyes. I panicked for a minute before I realized I still had my vervain necklace on.  
"What do you mean by 'not again', love?" Klaus asked me quietly. "Please... I can't be raped again, Klaus, please..."

**KLAUS'S POV**

Well. This changed things. Her face was tear-streaked, her eyes haunted, her tortured expression would have broken Death's heart. I unconciously bit my lip, a habit that I had tried to get rid of about 7 centuries ago, but it still snuck in every now and then.  
"Who raped you, love?" I said, my voice promising death. She looked up, confused... and still scared. Apparently Elena's mental well-being was degenerated within the last ten minutes. "Please!" She screamed. I sighed heavily and tore her necklace off. "Who raped you, love?" Even if they compelled her, my compulsion would cancel it out... Unless it was one of my siblings. The thought made my jaw clench and my eyes narrow. "Damon." Elena replied robotically. I froze, my entire body on lockdown. There are no words for my reaction afterword. I turned and fled the room, knowing I would probably kill her if she was even remotely close to me.

**DAMON'S POV**

I tapped my foot, beyong irritated. Where the f**k was she?  
We had been sitting here for an hour!  
Then there was a very, very loud crash and I was being thrown across the room.  
I looked up dazedly to see a very pissed off hybrid.  
Klaus grabbed my shirt and threw me upwards, where I hit the ceiling and crashed to the floor.  
"How dare you touch my doppleganger?!" He yelled. I winced, the guilt setting in.  
Dammit! I remembered that day.  
_Elena walked in to me sitting on her bed. I got up and walked over to her. "You look like her." I said drunkenly. She looked a little pissed. "I'm fully aware, Damon. You don't have to rub it in." "No, it's a good thing. She was gorgeous. You're not as beautiful as her, but you're at least pretty close... A good replacement." I rambled. Elena looked beyond hurt for a second, then suddenly realization and fear set in on her pretty brown eyes. "Damon..." She breathed. "Please, no... I'm not Katherine." "Oh, I know! She was sexy and mean and amazing. You're... Well, you. But, for one night I suppose, you'll do well as a replacement." Then I threw her on the bed. "No, Damon please!" "Just shut up, Elena! SHUT UP!" _I sighed heavily at the reminder. I hadn't really meant to, I was completely drunk and upset. Afterwards, I couldn't face Elena for two weeks straight. Then I gave up, realizing that people would get suspicious if I didn't. She never fully looked at me in the eyes ever since, and I knew I had screwed up royally.  
I compelled her not to tell anyone that she had been raped by me. I guess either Klaus' compulsion cancelled my compulsion out, or she had just told him that she'd been raped and Klaus had figured it out.  
Judging by Klaus' look, I'd guess that it was both.  
And that I was screwed.

**KLAUS'S POV**

I stared into Damon's eyes, and saw the guilt setting in.  
I was pissed, and completely ready to rip his heart out and feed it to him.  
Until I realized that I had left Elena with the needle still stuck in her arm.  
"Sh*t!" I snapped, and released Damon, because I knew I was going to make his death a very, very long and painful one.  
I raced back to my mansion and flashed upstairs.  
Elena was nowhere to be seen.  
After letting out a long and vicious blue streak, I sniffed the air.  
_Tyler._

**ELENA'S POV**

Tyler didn't even look at me as he drove me home. He'd heard everything, and I could tell he was in no mood to leave me alone, even for a second. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked me quietly.  
"Because he compelled me not to. And I know Damon used to be a terrible person, but would you guys have honestly believed me? And he's my boyfriend's brother! How was Stefan supposed to react to that?" I cried.  
"He was supposed to kill him! He was supposed to kill the man who raped the girl he loved!"  
"Imagine if your mother raped your best friend. Who would you defend? Your mother or your best friend?" I demanded.  
"Well, I wouldn't have to because my mother would never- oh. I kind of see what you mean." Tyler said a bit sheepishly. In spite of everything, a half smile crept onto my face. We got to the house and I immediately went to the cupboard to get some of that dark chocolate hershey's cocoa mix.  
"Hot chocolate?" I inquired.  
"God, yes. Thanks." Tyler went around, examining all the photos availiable. Damon, me, Stefan, Jeremy, Jenna, my parents, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline. Then one more that had him looking beyond confused, of me and Elijah.  
"I had no idea you guys were this close." He commented. I turned to see what he was looking at. I felt uncomfortable.  
"Yeah. That was taken awhile ago. It's... I miss him, I guess." I admitted softly.  
"Understandable. You guys seemed to just... _get_ each other. That's rare." Tyler nodded. I turned and poured the hot chocolate into two mugs. I was... strangely emotionless then. Like I was a vampire and I had hit the 'off switch'. So you can understand why I was so surprised when Klaus suddeny appeared next to me.

**Chapter 2**

**ELIJAH'S POV**

"Who is this?" I stated in a calm voice as I picked up my phone. The contraption had been buzzing nonstop for the past hour.  
"Oh, you don't recognize your brother? I'm hurt!" Niklaus said slyly. I sighed. "Why are you calling me, Niklaus?" I inquired, sighing heavily. "You need to come back to Mystic Falls." He said, all traces of cheer drained out of his voice. He sounded serious, something strange for Niklaus.  
"Why?" I asked, my tone guarded. What he said next brought my world crashing down around me.  
"Elena's been raped."

**KLAUS'S POV**

"Elena's been raped." Maybe I should have broken the news a bit more... Softly? The sounds of furniture breaking and vases smashing could probably be heard if you were within a five mile radius. Of the _phone._  
"Brother?" I said cautiously. "Are you alright?"  
He seemed to have calmed down five minutes later. Emphasis on _seemed._  
"WHO DID IT?!" Elijah roared, and I, Klaus Mikealson, flinched.  
"Damon Salvatore." I informed, trying to keep up the steady tone of voice.  
It was dead silent. Finally, he spoke.  
"I will be there in less than two hours!" He snapped, obviously not fully calmed down. I sighed when he hung up. I definitely shouldn't have called him. I needed his advice, though. I just didn't realize how much he cared for Elena. A pang of jealousy hit me, and I immediately shoved it back down. I didn't care for her. I just needed her blood.  
Right?"

**ELENA'S POV**

I was simply drinking hot chocolate with Tyler in my living room while this was going on, blissfully oblivious to what was about to happen. Oh well, too late now.  
"This is nice. Thanks for staying with me." I told Tyler, smiling genuinely. He beamed back. Literally. He was happy.  
"No problem. You need this... And I'm sorry about what happened to you." Tyler replied sympathetically. I shrugged.  
"I'm not going to pretend that I'm fine, and that it didn't affect me at all, but... It's getting better. I just have to keep in mind that I have all of these beautiful, amazing people that care about me and will support me. That... That is worth it. All of this, all of this complete and utter bullsh*t that's happened, some good has come out of it." He looked momentarily surprised at my language. "I've been able to get over my parent's death. It wasn't easy, and I'll always remember and cherish them, but it doesn't hurt so much now. I know that they're in a better place and are watching over me.  
"Yes, I miss Aunt Jenna so very, very much. But I have Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, you... And even though Alaric isn't really... Himself, I choose to believe his soul is still here, watching over us." I finished, smiling sadly. Tyler looked in awe. "What?" I asked, bewildered at his expression. "How can you... How can you be so, so _good_? After all that's happened... You've been killed, tortured, you've had loved ones ripped away from you over and over, you've been _raped_. How can you have this much... _good_ and kindness and compassion in your heart? How could you even stand being close to Damon?" Tyler whispered. "Damon is broken. It's true. At first, I thought I could fix him, help him rebuild himself. He's lost a lot of people too. He's lost Stefan over and over, he's given up Stefan as well. I was so happy when they started to behave like _brothers_ again, finally! But then... I realized I was getting between them. That newfound brotherhood... It wasn't going to last with me being there. So I pretended I didn't feel something for Damon at all. But then he raped me... and I realized that even if there was a chance of him being rebuilt again, I couldn't do it. He hurt me too much. In answer to your question earlier, Elijah helped me. He doesn't know what happened, but I think he knows something bad happened to me. He helped me. As you said earlier, he _got_ me. I miss that." And with that, Damon literally crashed in the door, with Elijah storming in after him with a murderous expression on his face.

**Chapter 3**

**ELIJAH'S POV**

I glared at Damon as he cowered beneath me. I _wanted to kill him._ I wanted him to feel that pain and suffering that he caused Elena. I wanted him to _hurt._  
The inner vampire monster within me was taking over completely. This thing that I never wanted to be was now controlling me.  
And I _loved_ it. I lifted him by his collar and threw him far, and he crashed through Elena's door. I barged in, and punched him in the face over and over. I smiled darkly at his bloody and bruised face. Suddenly, a small whisper broke through my monster.  
"Elijah?... Damon? What-" Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat and continued. "What's going on?"  
I turned to look at her. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked slightly paler than normal, but other than that she seemed fine, not like she had been just raped.  
"Did he rape you?" I snapped, glaring at Damon like he was the devil himself. Her face twisted in pain and grief and that was all the answer I needed. I turned to face him again, this time even angrier.  
"Wait! Elijah..." Elena whispered. I turned to face her once again, unprepared for her arms thrown around me. I hugged her back immediately.  
"I missed you." We said simultaneously. I smiled softly at her. Then I looked upon her seriously. "Are you alright?"  
She gave a shaky laugh.  
"No. No, not really." She admitted, and a sob escaped her. I squeezed her and pulled her even closer.  
Meanwhile, Damon was trying to recover, but Tyler was already there, glaring at him.  
"Get out." Suddenly Elena spoke. Damon blinked and looked up at her, confused.  
"What?" He said hoarsely.  
"I. Said. Get. OUT!" Elena snapped, her self-control gone. All these dark emotions, the sadness, despair, and anger was finally surfacing. "YOU RAPED ME! GET OUT YOU BASTARD! I never want to see you again!" When he didn't seem to be capable of speech, she started swearing and cussing at him. A lot. As in, I think she was getting ready to be dishing her anger out on him for a full hour.  
"YOU COMPLETE HOMBRE PUTA! HOW DARE YOU!" I chuckled at her Spanish.  
_Hombre _meant man, and _puta_ meant whore. "Elijah, you can take him off the list. Permanently." Elena finalized. She turned and swept out of the room. I circled Damon like a predator. He was my prey. He paled as I walked closer. I smiled darkly.  
"This will be fun."

**Chapter 4**

**KLAUS'S POV**

I was watching this the whole time, a tad amused. Not that I didn't want to see the torture action, but I wanted to see Elena. So I flashed to my mansion, and had just sat down and poured myself a drink when I heard a knock at the front door. I opened it to reveal Elena and Tyler. Elena kind of stumbled when she came in.  
"Shhh... We're hiding." Elena said drunkenly.  
Wait... Elena was _drunk_? Elena Gilbert... was drunk?  
Well. That changes things slightly. I grabbed her as she swayed on her feet and carried her to my sofa in the living room.  
"Baba seviyorum... Anne seviyorum..." Elena muttered. (I love dad, I love mom.)  
I, knowing nearly all the languages in the world, understood her.  
"How did you learn Turkish?" I eyed her, amused. She grinned at me.  
"An old friend taught me. I used to sing with him. He was my rock, I loved him, he was my bestest friend in the world. Well, until he died." She pouted, too drunk to feel as hurt as she would be. "Everyone dies. Ben artık güvenemiyorum." She said sadly. I frowned at her.  
(I can't trust anymore.)  
"Yes you can. You have all these other people that care about you, luv. Not exactly like my family."  
"But, Klaus... You don't understand. You still _have_ a family. And I am really pissed at you because y'all keep throwing your chances away! You could become a family again, and that's all I would ever want in life. I trusted Damon, I trusted Damon with my life. He betrayed me, I know... And it hurts like a motherf***ing b*tch. But I'm gonna get over it." She swore. She grinned at my surprised expression. "I swear a lot when I'm drunk." I raised an eyebrow.  
"I noticed." I hesitated, not exactly sure why I was being this... _feeling_ towards her. I took a deep breath. "I could... take the memory of what happened away." I offered unexpectedly.  
She froze. I could sense her thinking deeply about it, not wanting to make a rash decision.  
"Thank you for offering... I really, really appreciate it. Could you compel me to... Well, could you compel the emotional scars away? Is that even possible? That way I could still retain the memory so I wouldn't just go back to Damon, but I wouldn't be in pain." Elena concluded brightly.  
I thought it over. It could work.  
"It's worth a try." I announced finally. She looked relieved, and I caught her face in my hands and looked directly into her eyes. "Elena, you are going to stop feeling so much pain about what you went through. You will remember it, but you will be able to get over it completely and make a wonderful life for yourself. You will fall in love with someone who deserves you-" My voice caught on that part-"and you will be happy."  
I knew I had practically shoved her away from me with the 'someone who deserves you' part.  
I didn't deserve her. No one _truly_ deserved her. I sighed as her dazed expression melted away, and a wonderful, sunny smile lit up the room. I was truly glad that I had been the one to take her pain away so that she could smile like that. Elena looked at me as if she could see deep in my soul.  
Not a lot of people are able to catch me, Klaus Mikaelson, off guard. After all, I am a thousand year-old hybrid. But Elena could always catch me off guard. Especially in this moment, when she walked over and kissed me full on the lips.

**Chapter 5**

**ELENA'S POV**

I wasn't sure how long we would have gone on kissing if it were not for Tyler clearing his throat.  
"Hey, guys, uh... Right here." Tyler laughed, earning a glare from Klaus. Then Klaus pulled me out of the room, and looked at me with an unreadable expression.  
"What was that?" He asked me gruffly.  
"It was a thank-you kiss." I replied as if it made all the sense in the world. I was truly grateful. That pain was gone, and it... it was so liberating! A weight that I hadn't even known had been on my shoulders was gone.  
"But I compelled you not to fall in love with someone who didn't deserve you." Klaus contradicted, and I couldn't help but notice the... pained expression on his face. I smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek.  
"But, don't you see? You _do_ deserve me, whatever that means. Good can't simply be created out of nothing, so don't go pulling the 'you make me a better man sh*t' on me. You are good, no matter what you say or feel."  
"No I'm not. I've killed _thousands_, Elena." Klaus said desperately.  
"The fact that you compelled me to 'fall in love with someone who deserves you' says something, Klaus. Deep down, you care. You care for your family, maybe even for me a little bit. And no matter how insignificant those feelings are, they are still there." I assured him. "You took away my pain. That is the definition of 'good'."  
He looked away for a second.  
"Damn you. I don't just care about you 'a little bit'." He scowled at me. "Doppelgangers. I have an eternal weakness for them." Klaus muttered. Then he smiled as he kissed me again.

**ELIJAH'S POV**

I stared at how happy they were, and I couldn't help but feel envious of them. I knew that even if they didn't love each other now, they would soon.  
I couldn't help but care for Elena. Elena was her own sun, lighting up everyone around her, and I envied Klaus for having her be his. Though I knew that my brother deserved love after all these years without it.  
I would find someone else, and then, I'm sure, our family would be together again.  
I couldn't wait.

**Chapter 6**

**ELENA'S POV (TWO YEARS LATER)**

I was bent over the toilet bowl _again_ for the fifth time this week! Seriously, what was up with that?! Normally, I'd suspect that it was 'my time of the month' but I didn't normally throw up, and... Holy sh*t. I grabbed my car keys and got in to my Porsche. (I know, when Klaus gave it to me as a wedding present I was so pysched.  
Yep, that's right. After a year of dating (well, as much as you can be dating with someone like Klaus), he had proposed. What I was really excited about, however? Was that Elijah had begun dating someone. I had done the cursory inspection, background check, break-in entry and inspection of belongings... You know, sister-in-law stuff. Klaus helped. If anyone finds out, it was his fault.  
Her name was Madeline, she was gorgeous and successful, yet polite and benevolent. I was happy for them once I found that she checked out.  
Alright, back to the problem at hand. I had just realized I hadn't gotten my period in, what? _**2**__ MONTHS!_ I was a bit... scared? It was impossible, though, right?  
I had honest-to-God had _NEVER_ been with anyone else since Klaus and I had gotten together. It was impossible for vampires to reprocreate, so... Hmm. Still, I had to check. I purchased a pregnancy test and went to the bathroom.  
I stared at the green + sign for a second before I was able to move. Like... At all. The first thing I did was Klaus.  
"KLAUS! GET OVER TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT THIS DAMN SECOND!" I yelled into the phone.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

He came barging in, and ignoring everyone's shocked gasps, went into the girl's bathroom, finding me on the floor, still in a state of shock.  
"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do I need to kill and/or torture anyone?" Klaus blurted out. I laughed weakly, and shook my head. Then I held up the pregnancy test. His eyes widened.  
"What... What the actual f*ck!?" Klaus's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "That's impossible. Vampires can't procreate."  
A huge smile spread across my face. He looked at me as if I were crazy.  
"What the hell?"  
"Never once, never _once_ did it cross your mind that I cheated on you. You have absolute faith in me, and I you. It just feels really good. Fabulous, actually. Yeah, I'm not sure how. Werewolf side, maybe. I don't know. But all I know is that... If you still want me, and the baby... I want it, with you." I bit my lip subconsciously.  
He looked at me incredulously.  
"'If I still want you'?! Of course I still want you! And I want to be the father of this baby. I want to have a child with you. I am so F*CKING EXCITED!" Klaus grabbed me and twirled me around gently. "What happens now?" He asked me breathlessly.  
"Um, our happily ever after, _duh_." I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed, and when we opened the girl's bathroom door, (I know, ridiculous) I kind of felt that this was just the beginning to this new, beautiful life. I could have the children I always wanted, with the man I loved, and have it _forever_ if I so chose.  
Best damn happily ever after I could think of.

**Finished. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
